Résonances
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Recueil de drabbles CASKETT pour retracer les moments forts de l'évolution du couple dans des éclats de vie qui trouvent une résonance tantôt chez Kate, tantôt chez Rick. Saisons 1 à 8. EN COURS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà trop longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Castle ! Par manque de temps, essentiellement, et parfois d'inspiration. Sans expliquer la genèse de ce nouveau projet, j'ai simplement voulu croquer des tranches de vie, des éclats de Caskett, de la saison 1 à la saison 8, pour retracer l'évolution de notre couple favori :)  
**_

 _ **Adeptes des fictions longues, ou des chapitres qui font 8 pages Word, passez votre chemin. Appelez ça des mini-fics ou des drabbles : je voulais juste écrire sur ces moments si spéciaux qui construisent le Caskett, et qui trouvent une résonance chez l'un ou l'autre des personnages.**_

* * *

 **(1x01)**

Il n'entendait plus le jaillissement de l'eau, ni ses éclaboussures dissonantes sur les carreaux de la douche. Il ne la sentait plus ruisseler sur ses épaules, dans son dos. La vapeur recouvrait la vitre. Le monde extérieur n'était plus qu'un nuage de pastels adoucis, brumeux, lointains. Un éclat bleu passa dans la rue, en-dessous, et illumina le verre embué. La sirène ne parvint pas jusqu'à lui : l'univers demeurait silencieux. Il laissa ses pensées errer sur ce paysage mélancolique. Cette brume muette et délicate, il l'avait déjà aperçue aujourd'hui. Mais un voile de douleur l'avait rendue plus mystérieuse.

Il fixa le souvenir de ces yeux profonds, à la couleur indéfinissable. Marron glacé. Verts. Mordorés. Il ne saurait dire. Il avait pourtant passé de longues minutes, depuis leur rencontre, à les observer. Il pensait déjà pouvoir les déchiffrer : il était suffisamment talentueux pour percer les gens à jour. Mais cette fois, le secret s'épaississait à mesure qu'il plongeait dans les volutes de son regard.

Une goutte d'eau, plus lourde que les autres, ou plus téméraire, traça soudainement son chemin à travers la buée. Il la suivit des yeux, comme il aurait suivi des yeux une larme coulant sur la joue de Kate Beckett. Son pouce essuya la goutte arrivée en bout de course, au bord du carreau.

Il s'en voulut. D'avoir forcé ses barrières. De s'être immiscé trop loin, déjà. D'avoir réveillé en elle une douleur assoupie depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait ôter de sa mémoire la tristesse et la souffrance qu'il avait lues dans ses yeux sombres cet après-midi, lorsqu'il avait imaginé son histoire. Il lui avait certifié que les femmes intelligentes comme elle ne devenaient pas flics, mais avocates. Elle lui répondit silencieusement par un regard de défi et d'amusement d'abord, qui firent place à l'étonnement, puis à l'amertume, et au dégoût. Et à mesure qu'il avait brossé son passé, il avait vu Kate Beckett se noyer. A la dérive. En perdition. Déjà. Et derrière l'écœurement las qui avait empli ses yeux, il avait cru y voir un appel au secours.

Il pensait accrocher une jolie flic pour les besoins de son imagination stérile : sans le vouloir, il avait dévoilé un pan du mystère ineffable qui deviendrait son aiguillon quotidien. Et il était bien décidé à l'élucider, qu'elle l'y aide ou non. Katherine Beckett deviendrait son prochain terrain d'enquête psychologique.

* * *

 _ **Inutile de demander un plus ample développement ou une suite (je vous décevrai immédiatement!), mais vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour laisser une petite critique, même sévère, mais constructive, siouplé :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(1x04)**

Touché. Mais cette fois, c'était elle qui avait vu juste. La regarder faire de la paperasse... sérieusement ? Il avait su être plus crédible, et plus convaincant jusque là. Il avait bien tenté d'endormir ses soupçons par son sourire charmeur et son regard enjôleur, mais elle avait vu juste : il était mort de trouille. Il disait vouloir éviter le désagrément des apostrophes incessantes et des autographes elle savait qu'il fuyait l'écho de son échec.

Pour le maître du macabre, _Tempête d'automne_ avait signé la fin d'un mythe. La victoire de la lassitude et du vide sur le foisonnement créateur.

Il lui avait offert un exemplaire avant la sortie officielle. Elle l'avait lu. D'une traite. Comme ses précédents romans. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir, derrière cette dernière enquête de Derrick Storm, l'amertume et la nostalgie d'une écriture qui ne se suffisait plus à elle-même. Richard Castle avait beau feindre le détachement, afficher une attitude enjouée et exercer la vivacité de son esprit auprès d'elle, Kate Beckett devinait l'angoisse irrépressible de l'écrivain en quête d'inspiration, et la fierté de l'homme qui ne voulait pas admettre sa faiblesse.

Elle partageait cette déception, en somme. Elle aurait aimé, pour lui, que ce dernier roman tutoie les étoiles. Elle avait espéré, aussi, que Derrick l'accompagne encore quelques années. Mais une petite voix qu'elle cherchait à étouffer lui distillait curiosité et excitation, et même une certaine ivresse, devant l'esquisse du nouveau projet de Castle. Elle devenait sa muse. Elle contrait la spirale de son échec. Elle était le talisman dont il avait besoin pour créer. De nouveau.

Katherine Beckett jeta un dernier regard arrogant à son reflet en robe rouge, se saisit de son manteau et sortit de son appartement.


	3. Chapter 3

**(1x05)**

La magie était là. Indéniablement. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais un sourire irrépressible s'affichait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa journée d'enquête aux côtés de Castle.

Comment un être aussi immature, aussi original, aussi agaçant et déconnecté de la réalité pouvait-il exercer une telle influence sur elle ? Comment pouvait-elle, elle, Kate Beckett, être à ce point troublée, déstabilisée et charmée par l'exaspérante excentricité de cet écrivain ?

Et pourtant. Encore une fois, aujourd'hui, leur étrange connexion s'était imposée à eux, sans prévenir. L'endroit était incongru : l'appartement d'un illustre inconnu, locataire visiblement agacé par leur spectacle. La situation était cocasse : ils s'étaient retrouvés, sans même s'en rendre compte, l'un avec une poêle, l'autre avec une casserole à la main. Mais cela avait fonctionné. Encore. A peine avait-il entrouvert la porte d'une histoire à reconstituer qu'elle s'y était engouffré, le suivant aveuglément dans ses théories les plus folles, apportant elle aussi sa pierre à l'édifice, comme si leurs esprits s'accordaient soudainement pour ne faire plus qu'un seul et même raisonnement, se complétant, se stimulant, s'enivrant de leur alchimie mutuelle.

Elle était friande de ces situations impromptues. Elle y perdait délicieusement la raison, et cela l'effrayait aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se produisît avec Richard Castle ?

Hier, en sonnant chez lui, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'accueille avec une remarque aguicheuse et provocante. Elle avait mentalement préparé quelques répliques cinglantes, qui auraient tôt fait de mater sa fierté mal placée.

Mais c'est en tenue de laser-game qu'il lui avait ouvert. Il n'avait rien articulé. Elle non plus. Elle ne saurait dire lequel des deux avait été le plus surpris. Elle avait brutalement eu le sentiment de s'immiscer dans un pan de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de découvrir. En d'autres occasions, elle aurait volontiers qualifié de puéril ce loisir auquel il s'adonnait avec sa fille au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Mais cette situation insolite avait décidément quelque chose de touchant, de tendre, de charmant, qui fendillait l'armure méfiante qu'elle s'était forgée en redoutant cette rencontre.

Il l'avait finalement laissé pénétrer dans son antre. C'était donc là. Là qu'il élaborait ses histoires. Là qu'il laissait dériver son imaginaire, qu'il travaillait les mots pour donner vie à ses personnages. Elle fut immédiatement saisie, et séduite, par la chaleur évidente de son bureau. Et c'est là, dans le secret de sa retraite, réfugiés dans l'espace intime, solitaire, sur le seuil duquel il délaissait tous les oripeaux du personnage public qu'elle connaissait, qu'ils essayèrent, ensemble, de percer le mystère de l'enquête.

Kate Beckett savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à cet homme s'il tentait de forcer ses barrières. Elle ne le pourrait pas. Et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle savait même qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui laisser entrevoir un pan de son passé. La montre. La bague. Elle sentait qu'elle désirait le lui révéler. Qu'elle le devait. Et peut-être que cette force irrésistible qui la poussait à s'ouvrir à lui finirait par lui apporter l'apaisement dont elle avait tant besoin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, ceux qui laissent un commentaire et les autres, aux followers de l'ombre, aux anciens que je retrouve avec plaisir et aux nouveaux: voici un nouveau chapitre qui fait écho à l'enquête sur le trafic de passeports, menée avec brio par Rick 'Kitten' Castle et la rivale de la brioche au beurre...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture: je répondrai en PM à tous les commentaires, promis! :)  
**_

* * *

 **(1x06)**

« On en a déjà parlé, Kate. Et vous connaissez ma position à ce sujet. »

L'obscurité avait peu à peu grignoté le commissariat. Seules quelques lampes de bureau, dont celle du lieutenant Beckett, demeuraient allumées, sentinelles au milieu de la nuit. Comme souvent, la jeune femme avait prolongé sa journée pour terminer les rapports d'enquête. Elle refusait de s'avouer que c'était une diversion facile pour ne pas se retrouver chez elle, devant le gouffre de sa solitude.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'un énergumène qui se pavane dès qu'il en a l'occasion, qui raconte sa vie sexuelle sur une scène de crime et qui cherche systématiquement à me déstabiliser et à me faire sortir de mes gonds ?

– J'admets que pour cela, il est imbattable... ! Avouez que vous vous prenez parfois au jeu vous aussi... » sourit Roy Montgomery en lui tendant un mug de café.

Elle huma le nectar, savourant cette pause bienvenue. Il manquait pourtant quelque chose. Elle se concentra un instant, mais ne sut déterminer l'origine de cette impression d'inachevé. Elle leva les yeux vers son supérieur, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, et afficha un visage sérieux.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

– Je vois très bien, oui, rit-il, mais je sais aussi qu'il est d'une redoutable efficacité et qu'il ne ralentit pas vos enquêtes, bien au contraire !

– Il a failli tout faire rater aujourd'hui ! Son portable sonne, que dis-je, piaille en plein milieu d'une tentative d'arrestation, et il n'a même pas été capable de reconnaître la plaque de la voiture d'Oni ! Ne me dites pas qu'il nous facilite la vie !

– Calmez-vous, Beckett. Je dis simplement qu'il est tout à fait capable de traits de génie qui peuvent vous faire gagner un temps fou... Cela devrait vous aider à supporter ses extravagances, non ?

– Vous saviez qu'il s'était fait faire un gilet pare-balles sur mesure ? Avec la mention 'Ecrivain' ? Non mais franchement, à quoi il joue ?!

– Je le sais. C'est même moi qui lui ai donné mon autorisation. »

Il attendit, souriant, une réplique cinglante qui ne vint pas. Beckett était demeurée estomaquée, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre reproche. Montgomery en profita pour enchaîner :

« Au-delà du fait que c'est un souhait du maire et que je ne peux pour l'instant rien contre cela, j'aimerais tant que vous reconnaissiez qu'il peut nous être parfois extrêmement précieux. Il vous fait bénéficier de ses connaissances originales, de sa façon si différente de percevoir les affaires, de déceler les failles...

– Et de se mettre en danger ! Capitaine, il peut devenir incontrôlable sur le terrain et je ne peux pas garantir sa sécurité. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me plier à son caprice de super-flic lors de la fusillade dans l'appartement, tout à l'heure ! Il a voulu faire diversion et il aurait pu se faire tuer !

– Je croyais que c'est ce que vous souhaitiez... Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en croisant le regard outré de son lieutenant. Si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, je vous ai déjà dit que j'assumais l'entière responsabilité d'un éventuel accident... qui n'arrivera pas. Mais je comprends qu'il puisse être gênant sur le terrain. Je lui parlerai demain à ce sujet, comptez sur moi. Cependant, en tant que capitaine qui dois faire preuve de gestion à long terme, je vois aussi qu'il a des relations utiles dans certains milieux, que nous n'avons pas, et qui pourraient un jour être indispensables. »

Elle soupira. But une gorgée de café. La chaleur du liquide le long de son œsophage l'apaisa instantanément. Mais le nœud dans son estomac était toujours bien présent.

Roy Montgomery se saisit de sa veste et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il se retourna, l'enveloppa de son regard chaleureux et aimant, comme celui d'un père qui veille sur sa fille tout en respectant la distance dont elle a besoin.

« Admettez qu'il vous rend le sourire, Kate. Et cela, quoique vous en disiez, c'est inestimable. »

Vaincue, elle se remémora le sourire soulagé et franc qu'il avait immanquablement fait naître sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré de ne plus jamais l'appeler 'chaton'. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa tasse de café alors qu'elle fermait les yeux au souvenir de sa voix caressante dans le creux de son oreille.


	5. Chapter 5

**(1x07)**

Il était élégant dans sa chemise blanche et son costume. Si séduisant. Si prévenant.

Les éclats réguliers des lampadaires illuminaient son visage par intermittence.

Ses yeux la réchauffaient.

Elle était glacée. Par la fraîcheur du soir, et par l'angoisse de cette expérience publique.

Elle le regardait tenter de la rassurer alors que la voiture avec chauffeur les emportait vers le lieu de la soirée. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle souriait, apparemment attentive, mais ses peurs brouillaient les sons, rendaient muets les mots sûrement si rassurants de son cavalier d'un soir.

Tout était si confus. Tout semblait lui échapper.

Son monde, qu'elle délaissait ce soir pour un univers inconnu.

Sa maîtrise des événements. Elle détestait les enquêtes sous couverture.

Sa confiance en elle, qui l'avait quittée au moment où elle revêtait cette robe de soirée.

Ses sentiments. Il l'avait tellement vexée pourtant, tellement exaspérée depuis deux jours. Il s'était joué d'elle au stand de tir pour obtenir les photos des bijoux. Il avait entraîné un cambrioleur sur _sa_ scène de crime. Il l'avait mise au pied du mur, devant ses coéquipiers, en l'obligeant à accepter cette soirée.

Comment pouvait-elle s'attendrir devant un goujat pareil ? Il avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses repères. Tantôt elle le haïssait, tantôt elle ne demandait qu'à lui faire confiance et se laisser guider lorsqu'elle perdait pied. Comme ce soir.

Elle avait tenté de garder contenance lorsqu'elle était apparue sur le seuil de son appartement. Dieu merci, la volubilité de Martha Rodgers avait empêché son malaise de s'exprimer plus visiblement. Mais leur surprise à tous deux avait été palpable.

Lui, s'arrêtant net. Les yeux brillants. Contemplant une apparition plus féerique encore que dans ses rêves.

Elle, les bras refermés autour d'elle. Soudain consciente de son charme. Terrorisée à l'idée de l'exposer aux yeux de tous.

Elle craignait tant que tous ces inconnus constatent son malaise. Que tous la dévisagent, sans pudeur, et s'aperçoivent de son mensonge.

C'est lui qui l'avait rendue si vulnérable en lui offrant cette robe de soirée.

C'est lui qui la jetait dans la gueule du loup.

Elle lui en voulait.

Alors elle ferma les yeux. Se concentra sur son rôle. Ils arriveraient bientôt. Elle descendrait de voiture, prendrait son bras, se laisserait porter par l'assurance confiante qu'il dégageait. Il parlerait, séduirait, endormirait les méfiances, l'envelopperait de cette bulle protectrice dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir bien et pour observer. Elle savait qu'il n'oublierait pas leur objectif, qui devenait un jeu pour lui. Elle sentit la confiance lui réchauffer peu à peu la poitrine.

« Je suis sûr qu'on va coincer notre tueur ce soir, lieutenant. »

Il n'avait pas évoqué sa beauté, ni sa raideur. Il avait préféré focaliser l'attention de sa partenaire sur ce qui la rassurait : leur enquête.

Il savait donc éviter avec intelligence ce qui la fragilisait. Il savait trouver les mots qui apaisaient ses inquiétudes.

'Lieutenant'. Il ne l'avait pas appelé Beckett. Ni Kate.

Ce soir, derrière la robe de gala, sous le feux des projecteurs, au milieu des paillettes et des bulles de champagne, elle redevenait la flic en chasse.

Elle serra les jambes et sentit son Glock à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle sourit, espérant que cette nouvelle assurance ne s'envolât pas trop vite.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bah oui, ben voilà, presque un OS par épisode dans cette saison 1... Mais comment ne pas écrire sur cette soirée poker? A ce rythme-là, en effet, je risque d'en avoir pour un bon moment! mdr  
_**

 ** _C'est bien de lire ces drabbles, et c'est encore mieux de commenter: merci à vous tous!_**

* * *

 **(1x08)**

Le lieutenant Esposito n'en revenait pas.

Il avait pris le temps d'échanger ses impressions avec son coéquipier de toujours, et Ryan partageait son étonnement. Et son amusement.

Beckett et Castle avaient trouvé un équilibre, une alchimie indéniable sur cette enquête depuis trois jours. Complices et rivaux à la fois. Et leur amie y trouvait manifestement un plaisir non dissimulé qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de ses collègues.

L'apogée de cette révélation avait été cette mémorable soirée de poker. Tout s'était déroulé dans l'ambiance la plus chaleureuse. Richard Castle les réunissant pour la première fois au loft, il s'était fait un point d'honneur à ce que chacun soit à son aise et trouve sa place dans cet espace familial.

L'auteur de polars n'avait pas failli à sa réputation et s'était avéré un joueur redoutable. Sa façon de sonder l'esprit de ses adversaires, de bluffer, de réfléchir longuement, tout en lui respirait l'expérience. Il associait à cette jubilation permanente du jeu une sorte de simplicité, d'élégance, et de générosité dans sa manière de valoriser les autres sans jamais les mépriser ni les traiter avec fierté.

Kate avait semblé apprécier cette atmosphère. Elle y avait même plus d'une fois contribué, à la grande surprise du latino.

Espo soupçonnait que le vin n'était pas la seule explication à la détente de Beckett, et que cette attitude bienveillante de l'écrivain la touchait plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

Il l'avait vue le dévisager parfois — souvent — avec ce petit sourire appréciateur au coin des lèvres. Il l'avait entendue rire plus fréquemment qu'à l'accoutumée à ses bons mots et ses caprices. Il l'avait sentie aguicheuse, tentatrice, lorsqu'elle renchérissait sur les provocations de son partenaire. Et il devinait que Castle se complaisait dans cette course à la séduction qui ne disait pas son nom.

Jamais il n'avait observé Kate aussi épanouie que ce soir-là. Et lors de la dernière partie, il avait eu le sentiment que ni Martha, ni Ryan, ni lui-même n'existaient plus pour les deux adversaires. Une étrange connexion s'était établie entre eux. Leurs yeux se quittaient avec regret et se retrouvaient avec délice. Leur badinage se transformait en joute galante, faite d'ironie et de non-dits. Ces deux-là ne semblaient pas même en avoir conscience. Mais il en eut la certitude lorsqu'aujourd'hui, au commissariat, il les avait de nouveau surpris en parfaite connexion intellectuelle et sensuelle, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochant insensiblement, leur vertige devenant ivresse à mesure qu'ils élaboraient ensemble l'histoire du tueur.

C'était évident. Flagrant, même.

Kate Beckett s'amusait. Kate Beckett trouvait manifestement chez l'auteur et son exubérance une source de plaisir, de bien-être et d'optimisme qui lui faisait oublier un peu l'armure derrière laquelle elle se réfugiait. Comme une fleur qui sortait de l'hiver, pas à pas. Et Castle était le seul à avoir pu la faire ainsi éclore.

Le lieutenant Esposito était persuadé qu'il y avait entre eux une relation spéciale, une complicité pleine de promesses pour l'avenir. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Castle n'était là que depuis quelques mois, et il était parvenu à transformer Beckett comme aucun de ses collègues et amis n'avait réussi à le faire en plusieurs années. Ce gars-là était précieux. Indispensable pour le moral de Kate. Et peut-être plus si affinités.

Ses intuitions se muèrent en certitudes fermes lorsque le capitaine Montgomery lui avait esquissé le festival de regards espiègles et de défis aguicheurs que ces deux-là avaient offert la veille au soir, lors d'une revanche au poker.

Et c'est avec un sourire à peine voilé et un souhait de bonheur au fond du cœur qu'Esposito quitta le commissariat ce soir-là, satisfait de la conclusion de l'enquête. Beckett et Castle semblaient, quant à eux, vouloir prolonger encore un peu le plaisir de travailler sur les rapports... A moins que ce ne soit le plaisir secret de se côtoyer. Simplement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La vie m'a un peu rattrapée ces dernières semaines, mais j'ai fini par courir plus vite qu'elle: voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **Je ne pouvais décemment pas ignorer ce combat de coqs entre Rick Castle et Will Sorenson, sur fond de kidnapping de la petite Angela... ni ignorer les contradictions de l'écrivain qui cherche en vain à faire croire qu'il n'est pas intéressé par Beckett... Un épisode parfait que je prends encore beaucoup de plaisir à regarder, pas vous? :)**_

 _ **Petite introspection chez Castle alors que Beckett est en train d'interroger le véritable père de la petite fille, qu'il n'a pas vue depuis sa naissance.**_

* * *

 **(1x09)**

Sérieusement ? Non mais regardez-le. Avec sa mâchoire carrée. Tellement satisfait. Tellement sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? Toujours impeccable dans son costard, toujours rasé de près, toujours cet air réfléchi de celui qui observe, qui analyse, qui enquête. Jamais un moment de faiblesse. Jamais un geste nonchalant. Il ne doit pas souvent lâcher prise... Vous savez, se balader chemise ouverte en été, ignorer une interdiction de se baigner dans un des bassin de Central Park, planquer des confettis dans le pare-soleil de la voiture du voisin...

Non. Bien sûr que non. Il est flic. Agent fédéral. Tous les mêmes.

Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

Déjà si sérieuse. Si soucieuse. Si sombre parfois.

Sa silhouette se découpe en contre-jour devant le parapet du parking, à l'écart de l'agitation policière. Elle n'a aucunement conscience que nous la fixons tous deux depuis quelques minutes. En appui sur le bord, ses jambes allongées par la ligne fuselée de son pantalon de tailleur et ses audacieux escarpins, elle écoute. Que dis-je... elle s'associe, elle adhère pleinement, absolument, à l'inquiétude de son interlocuteur. Légèrement penchée vers lui, elle n'est qu'empathie devant ce père orphelin de sa fille qu'il n'a jamais vue... Je peux déceler dans l'ombre l'adorable creux de ses sourcils froncés, l'imperceptible rictus souffrant de ses lèvres.

S'il s'imagine pouvoir la séduire de nouveau... Il se trompe. N'est-ce pas, Kate ? Dis-moi qu'il se trompe. Il l'a déjà fait une première fois, et ça n'a pas duré. Alors à quoi bon céder encore ?

Je ne suis pas jaloux. Il me croit jaloux, mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis attentif. C'est tout. Et ce que j'observe, c'est que Beckett n'a nul besoin d'un homme aussi triste que Will Sorenson. Peut-être est-il tendre. Peut-être est-il suffisamment aisé pour lui offrir ce qu'elle désire. Peut-être est-il sincèrement amoureux. Mais il n'incarne pas la vie. Et Beckett a besoin, profondément, d'un souffle de vie, de folie, pour effacer la mélancolie de ses yeux. Et ça, il ne l'a pas vu. Égoïstement, il ne veut pas le voir.

Instinctivement, il me considère comme son rival. Il a peur. Il a peur – non seulement que Kate Beckett lui échappe, mais que son charme si propre ne fasse plus effet. Il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Et Beckett a besoin d'une épaule solide. Rassurante, attentive, et solide. Et plus musclée.

Là-bas, elle se redresse. Ce qu'elle a entendu semble la convaincre. Manifestement, l'interrogatoire n'ira pas plus loin. Juste le temps de vérifier son alibi, et Juan sera libre.

Seconde de jubilation. Sorenson tenait tant à ce qu'on puisse considérer comme évident le supposé mobile du père biologique de la petite Angela. Il n'en sera pas ainsi, et c'est Beckett qui s'y oppose. Elle tient bon. Elle brandit, comme un étendard, sa liberté d'analyse et de décision. Elle clame son indépendance dans la façon de mener son enquête.

Elle longue foulée après l'autre. Dansant sur ses talons. Déterminée. Gracieuse.

Elle s'approche de la voiture contre laquelle nous sommes adossés. Croise son regard. Puis le mien.

Esquisse un sourire.

Crépitement de sensations à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Non parce que Kate m'a souri. Mais parce qu'elle l'a fait en me regardant, _moi_. Au lieu de sourire à son Will.

Modeste victoire, que j'engrange secrètement aux côtés de mes autres petits succès depuis hier. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas la dernière dans cette affaire.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dernier épisode de la saison 1. Un incontournable (comme tant d'autres!). J'ai imaginé leur état d'esprit respectif après l'annonce finale : vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **Demain, c'est réveillon : mangez (pas trop), buvez (pas trop), chantez, riez, amusez-vous. Ces moments sont précieux pour cultiver l'affection de ceux qui nous entourent. C'est la seule chose essentielle sur Terre !**_

* * *

 **(1x10)**

Vide. Angoisse. Frissons.

C'est sans fin.

Elle s'écroule sur elle-même. Elle tombe dans l'horreur. Elle ne cesse de tomber depuis qu'il le lui a annoncé.

Comment a-t-il pu ?

Elle regarde, de loin, le dernier _Derrick Storm_ qui trône encore sur la table du salon. Celui que Castle lui a offert huit mois auparavant. Une éternité. Ce roman qu'elle fixe aujourd'hui sans le voir.

Déception. Dégoût. Colère.

Comment a-t-il pu lui asséner un tel coup de poignard dans le dos ? Comment ?

Recroquevillée sur son canapé, elle ne se rend même plus compte de ses larmes qui mouillent la manche de son vieux gilet de laine.

En temps normal, elle se serait immergée dans un bain chaud et parfumé, un verre de vin et un bon roman à portée de main, pour prendre soin d'elle à la fin d'une journée si éprouvante émotionnellement. Mais elle n'a plus envie. Elle n'a plus envie de rien. Surtout pas de se battre, encore et encore, contre des moulins à vent. Elle veut juste oublier. S'oublier.

ooOoo

Il a à peine jeté un œil à son dîner froid sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'est enfermé dans son bureau.

La pluie gifle les carreaux depuis 24 heures.

Il n'a plus envie de rien. Ni de manger, ni de twitter, encore moins d'écrire. Son regard effleure l'enveloppe kraft abandonnée sur un coin de la table. Celle qui contient les doubles des photos du corps de Johanna Beckett, et du rapport légiste. Il aurait pu ne pas ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore. Il aurait pu ne pas céder à cette fichue curiosité.

Bon sang, pourquoi ne peut-il jamais se tenir à l'écart du bonheur des autres ? Pourquoi doit-il toujours tout gâcher ?

Il avale une gorgée de whisky. La brûlure ne calme pas sa colère.

ooOoo

La nuit, le temps, ont un peu apaisé son tourment. Ne plus penser. Ne plus se souvenir. Elle s'oblige à se focaliser sur les besoins corporels nécessaires et sur les douleurs engendrées par une mauvaise position trop longtemps maintenue sur le sofa : une douche, un café, quelques céréales à grignoter.

Elle se lève, comme une alcoolique en sevrage se fixant de modestes objectifs concrets pour vivre, jour après jour. Ne pas se projeter. Ne pas imaginer ce que pourrait être sa journée de travail si Castle devait réapparaître. Eviter toute occasion de raviver la douleur de cette plaie béante. A l'heure actuelle, penser à lui signifie être de nouveau aspirée par les spectres du passé. C'est trop brutal. Trop déchirant. Trop cruel. Elle ne peut pas lui pardonner. Pas maintenant.

Un jour, peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

ooOoo

La luminosité se fait rouge derrière ses paupières fermées. Un rayon de soleil matinal vient secouer sa torpeur. Il se passe les mains sur le visage dans l'espoir vain de chasser la fatigue de la nuit, puis tente de se redresser.

Gueule de bois. Douleur dans la nuque, le dos. Le cœur.

A côté du fauteuil dans lequel il a passé la nuit, trônent une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée et un verre renversé. Il soupire. La douche et le café lui semblent désormais les seuls compagnons absolument nécessaires à sa solitude.

Il se lève. Se dirige vers sa chambre. S'arrête. Hésite.

Le mythe précise que tous les maux se sont échappés de la jarre de Pandore, mais que seule l'attente, celle que l'on préfère nommer espérance, est restée préservée.

Alors il retourne sur ses pas et pioche dans la poubelle l'enveloppe kraft qu'il a jetée cette nuit, dans un accès d'amertume.

Peut-être pourra-t-il revenir à ses côtés. Peut-être pourra-t-il l'aider à surmonter cette souffrance, et à avancer. Peut-être lui pardonnera-t-elle.

Pas maintenant, c'est certain. Mais un jour, peut-être.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je reprends cette série de drabbles après une pause bienvenue. Les remous à propos d'une hypothétique et impossible saison 9 m'avaient donné la nausée, et je n'avais plus le cœur à écrire. Finalement, les quelques moments de répit que m'octroie mon congé maternité m'ont donné envie de m'y remettre... En espérant que les lecteurs n'auront pas déserté trop loin ! Faites signe en laissant un p'tit com, histoire de dire que vous êtes toujours là ou bien qu'il est temps pour ce recueil de s'arrêter définitivement...**_

* * *

 **(2x01)**

Un poney...

Un poney, quoi !

Son sourire eut du mal à s'effacer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

A la fois enragée et attendrie, l'agent Beckett ne pouvait en vouloir à son parasite de consultant. Sa spontanéité, son imagination candide et sa puérilité avaient comme d'habitude raison du mur d'insensibilité derrière lequel elle s'était retranchée toutes ces années durant.

Son mur.

Sa défense.

Sa seule protection contre les tempêtes de l'existence.

Et voilà qu'avec l'entêtement indiscret et cruel de Castle qui rouvrait la blessure 'Johanna', il venait de recevoir un choc inattendu.

Elle craignait plus que tout la fissure. La brèche impossible à colmater. Et à terme l'effondrement.

Elle ignorait que pendant ce temps, Castle envisageait d'y ouvrir une porte. Lentement. Patiemment. Sournoisement, comme un voleur.

Et ce « je vous achèterai un poney ! » si déroutant, si naïf, était, comme tant d'autres phrases, un coup supplémentaire porté contre ce mur.

Kate tentait vainement de lui en tenir rigueur, lui opposait un visage fermé et un trop grand détachement, feignait la colère parce que c'était le sentiment qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Et pourtant, dans ses tentatives pour se faire pardonner, Castle brisait peu à peu cette rancœur si fragile.

Cet homme était en réalité le seul être capable de créer en elle un tel paradoxe : une envie farouche de le voir disparaître de sa vie, de son commissariat, de ses enquêtes pour retrouver enfin la maîtrise d'elle-même, et à la fois un besoin irrépressible de s'appuyer sur cette épaule amie, solide et proche, et de puiser dans cette force nouvelle et juvénile qui émanait de l'écrivain.

Mais pour l'instant elle était incapable de trancher ce dilemme et de choisir quelle attitude adopter une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'est que plus elle retarderait sa décision, plus Castle aurait le temps de lézarder son mur de façon irrémédiable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme beaucoup, je suis tombée sous le charme de l'écrivain Richard Castle malgré son ego surdimensionné... Par conséquent, cet épisode de la sortie du premier Nikki Heat reste incontournable ! Nos deux héros sont tellement sexy... ! Et j'ai voulu y greffer une idée que j'avais beaucoup aimée, celle des paris cachés au poste... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **(2x05)**

– Je vous dis qu'il va trouver le moyen de rester.

– Naaaan... Tu as vu comme elle a l'air exaspéré chaque fois qu'il s'approche à moins de deux mètres d'une scène de crime ou de son bureau ? Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

– C'est clair. Rappelle-toi à quel point ils se sont bouffé le nez hier soir, lors du lancement éditorial... A se chamailler comme des gosses, ils ne se sont plus parlé de la soirée ! Je ne vois pas comment ce partenariat peut durer dans ces conditions.

– Castle, lui, il ne dirait pas non...

– C'est pas faux. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il en pince sérieusement pour Beckett...

– Ah, vous voyez ! Je vous dis qu'il va rester !

Ils feignaient d'attendre l'ascenseur. Bien que chuchotée, la discussion n'en était pas moins animée. Le lieutenant Karpowski tentait de convaincre les deux bornés Ryan et Esposito : même si son bouquin avait fini par sortir, Castle resterait dans les pattes de Beckett, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et l'instinct féminin de cette maîtresse-femme lui soufflait que sa jolie collègue n'était pas indifférente à cette hypothèse... Mais les deux garçons refusaient de voir l'évidence. Ou peut-être subissaient-ils cette absence de clairvoyance tellement typique des hommes quand il s'agissait de sentiments...

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Lanie Parish en blouse blanche, un assortiment de dossiers sous le bras.

– Hey, Lanie, tu paries combien que Castle va rester ? lui lança l'agent à la chevelure bouclée.

– Wooww, ooh, c'est quoi, cette histoire de paris ? Et quel est l'enjeu d'abord ?

– Chut, pas si fort ! prévint Espo en se retournant discrètement pour vérifier que les intéressés n'étaient pas dans les parages.

– Les perdants s'épilent les jambes et se laissent pousser la moustache, imposa Karpowski.

– Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas...

La jeune femme ne laissa évidemment pas le loisir aux deux hommes de s'indigner devant l'injustice de la proposition.

– Alors, Castle va continuer à suivre Beckett ou pas ? relança-t-elle à la légiste qui réprimait mal un sourire moqueur.

Lanie sortit un billet de deux dollars d'entre ses seins, sous les yeux hypnotisés du latino qu'elle fit taire d'un regard sévère et méprisant qui disait « eh bien quoi ? C'est un endroit comme un autre pour garder sa monnaie quand on n'a pas de poches ! ».

Elle tendit discrètement sa mise à sa collègue :

– C'est évident qu'il va rester. Et Beckett va tout faire pour.

Karpowski compta rapidement les gains totalisés depuis le matin auprès des occupants du commissariat.

– Vous êtes mal barrés, les gars. Préparez-vous à gémir.


End file.
